Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online - God of Bullets
by OokiKuma
Summary: Akagi Rei adalah seorang pekerja kantoran yang memiliki hobi bermain game, dan hobinya ini seolah menjadi oasis di tengah kegersangan hidupnya. Ia adalah seorang pemain konsol dan PC yang taat, sampai akhirnya kedua temannya menyarankan dirinya untuk bermain Gun Gale Online, sebuah game VRMMORPG dengan penekanan terhadap senjata api dan strategi militer.


Suara dari teriakan yang menggema, diikuti dengan gulungan angin berdebu yang menerpa wajah milik semua orang yang berada di sana, kemudian keheningan yang bagaikan berguna sebagai penanda bahwa akan ada sebuah pertanda buruk menyapu semua orang yang berada di sana tiba.

Semua orang yang ada di sana, terbagi menjadi dua kelompok yang masing-masing diisi oleh delapan orang tengah saling pandang dengan satu sama lain, mereka tapi tidak melakukan kontak mata sama lain. Teropong lah yang menjadi mata mereka untuk memperhatikan kedua belah pihak, masing-masing pihak terdiam dan hanya saling pandang tanpa bertatapan langsung.

Tak ada suara yang tercipta, kecuali dari hembusan angin yang bertemu dengan dataran tanah yang berisikan dengan pasir, mereka saling bergesekkan dan beberapa juga terbawa oleh angin tersebut.

Meski sebelumnya sudah dikatakan sebagai penanda atas kehadiran pertanda buruk, masih belum ada apapun yang terjadi sejauh ini. Suara angin itu terus mengisi kekosongan di telinga mereka, sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka bersuara.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Seorang pria dengan tubuh besar dan tubuh yang tertutup oleh sebuah vest camo dengan ukuran luar biasa bertanya kepada pria lain di sana, dia adalah seorang pria langsing tapi massa ototnya mengatakan dia masih lebih dari cukup untuk menjatuhkan seorang pria dewasa dalam sekali terjang. Tangan dari pria yang lebih kecil tersebut memegang teropong yang berfungsi menjadi mata kelompok mereka.

"Masih belum ada pergerakkan dari mereka, untuk sementara ini sih. Tapi, aku yakin begitu kita bergerak maka mereka akan melakukan hal yang sama..."

Dia diam sebentar sembari memandang keadaan yang ada di seberang, angin yang kuat membawa pasir dan debu menyebabkan pandangan mereka terhalang. Namun, sang pria pengguna teropong masih bisa melihat lawan mereka dengan jelas, setidaknya dengan keberadaan dari panas mereka.

Teropong yang digunakan oleh sang pria memiliki fitur pendeteksi panas tubuh sehingga dia bisa melihat lawan mereka dengan mudah, dan dia juga sadar kalau kemungkinan besar lawan juga memiliki teropong dengan kemampuan yang sama sehingga mereka tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk sebuah serangan buta atau menghindari konfrontasi.

Kedua belah pihak sebenarnya tadi diisi oleh sepuluh orang, masing-masing dari mereka sepertinya baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah Raid, salah satu fitur di dalam game ini, Gun Gale Online, dimana mereka akan memburu lawan mereka yang berupa monster dengan ukuran dan kekuatan di luar monster biasa serta biasanya menjatuhkan item drop yang bagus bagi masing-masing pemain yang berada dalam Riad tersebut.

Tapi, terjadi pergesekkan di antara keduanya. Kedua belah pihak yang seharusnya tak pernah bertemu, bentrok. Alasannya adalah karena kedua pemain mereka yang berposisi sebagai Pengitai dan pemasti dari keadaan di depan yang menanti kelompok mereka saling bertemu, baku tembak tak dapat dihindari dan kedua belah pihak pun angkat senjata.

Masing-masing kelompok membantu Pengintai mereka, tapi sayangnya masing-masing Pengintai menemui akhir mereka. Sampailah kedua kelompok tersebut ke situasi mereka sekarang, dimana keduanya saling terdiam dan mengawasi gerakan masing-masing.

Tempat mereka berada adalah sebuah padang pasir, walau tak ada benda semacam pasir hisap, mereka tak boleh lengah di sini karena biasanya akan ada monster yang muncul pada saat mereka memulai kontak dengan satu sama lain sehingga terjadi gangguan di tengah konfrontasi mereka.

Oleh karena itu, pengumpulan informasi atas lapangan adalah salah satu hal penting yang harus dilakukan.

"Ini adalah hal yang aneh juga, bisa bertemu dengan kelompok Raid di satu Field, membuat darahku menjadi semakin panas saja."

"Jangan menjadi berapi-api dulu, Kurt. Kita harus mempersiapkan diri dulu sebelum bisa menghadapi mereka, jumlah dari mereka setara dengan kita sehingga hanya akan ada kemenangan tipis atau bahkan kekalahan telak menanti kita kalau bergerak dengan sembrono."

"Yah, hal semacam strategi kuserahkan kepadamu, Schwarz. Kau adalah pemimpin kami sehingga semuanya terserah kepadamu.

Tawa penuh kepercayaan diri keluar dari pria besar yang dipanggil sebagai Kurt tersebut, sementara Schwarz, pria yang jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan Kurt, hanya menghela napasnya.

Schwarz menoleh ke arah anggota kelompoknya yang lain, mereka semua rata-rata diisi oleh orang dengan penampilan mengerikan daripada menarik. Layaknya pemain yang dipanggil sebagai Kurt, sebagian besar anggota kelompok tersebut diisi oleh pria berbadan besar dan kekar.

Tapi Schwarz sama sekali tak merasak tertekan dengan semua itu, pada awalnya dia memang harus membiasakan diri tapi kini dia sudah bisa dengan santai menghadapi mereka. Ia hanya memperhatikan anggota kelompoknya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dengar, kita akan menyerang dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Jadi kita akan membagi kelompok kita menjadi dua kelompok yang lebih kecil. Kita serang dari sayap kiri dan kanan, aku yakin mereka akan lebih mengandalkan serangan frontal karena pada saat menggunakan teropong aku melihat mereka adalah pemain dengan banyak senjata berat macam Gatling Gun dan Rocket Launcher. Apakah kalian mengerti?"

Semua anggota kelompoknya menganggukkan kepala, tanda bahwa mereka menerima rencana yang diberikan oleh Schwarz.

Kelompoknya memiliki persenjataan yang lebih ringan, kebanyakan membawa Machine Gun dan Assault Rifle, dia tidak boleh membahayakan mereka semua dengan serangan yang terlalu lurus. Kepala milik Schwarz mengatakan kepadanya kalau trik harus digunakan agar dia bisa menang, sebagaimana salah seorang ahli strategi dari Cina pernah menuliskan.

"Kurt."

Dia memanggil anggota kelompoknya yang mengenakan vest camo berukuran besar tersebut, dia kini tengah membawa sebuah Gatling Gun dengan kedua tangannya, seolah mendeklarasikan kekuatan lengan yang dibawanya dan dia menjadi sebuah perwujudan dari kerusakan besar yang bisa dibawa oleh dirinya bersama senjata tersebut.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau akan memimpin kelompok satunya untuk maju dari arah sayap kiri, apakah kau bisa melakukannya?"

Nada milik Schwarz amat datar dan terkesan dingin, tapi sebuah senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah Kurt yang memiliki luka di bagian mata kanannya tersebut.

Senyuman itu amat penuh dengan semangat. Namun, bagi lawan yang melihatnya maka hanya teror saja yang bisa mereka dapatkan.

"Tentu saja, Kurt! Serahkan kepadaku, kau tak akan kecewa dengan keputusanmu!"

"Kuharapkan hasil yang terbaik, kau adalah orang kepercayaanku."

"Humph..."

Kurt menaikkan Gatling Gun yang ada di kedua tanganya, desain dari Gatling Gun tersebut sedikit aneh bagi mereka yang berpengetahuan akan senjata api, dengan tuas yang mirip dengan model Gorgas Machine Gun pada era dari prototype Machine Gun yang kemudian hari berevolusi menjadi Gatling Gun dikembangkan tapi desain yang futuristis menyertainya akan membuat banyak orang menyatukan alis mereka.

Senjata yang ada di tangan Kurt adalah sebuah Machine Gun yang sangat langka di GGO, singkatan dari Gun Gale Online, nama resminya adalah GG-10 tapi nama julukannya lebih terkenal; Fallbringer.

Arti nama Fallbringer adalah pembawa kejatuhan, tentunya maksudnya adalah kejatuhan lawan. Senjata ini sangat amat kuat karena kecepatan peluru yang ditembakannya dan diikuti dengan ketahanan moncongnya terhadap panas yang sering menjadi masalah bagi Gatling Gun seolah-olah hanyalah mitos untuk senjata ini.

Tetapi, Fallbringer masih memiliki kekurangan, salah satunya adalah jumlah peluru yang masih kalah banyak untuk Gatling Gun di kelasnya tapi itu semua bisa diatasi dengan kemampuannya dalam menembakkan peluru dengan cepat yang tentunya segera mengakhiri lawannya.

Tawa kemudian keluar dari mulut milik Kurt, pertanda akan kepercayaan dirinya, atau dalam kasusnya kesombongan akan keyakinan kalau dia bisa memenangkan perseteruan antara kedua kelompok ini dengan cepat.

Dia bersama dengan Fallbringer pasti akan membawa pulang kemenangan, itulah hal yang diyakininya dengan teramat sangat.

Tanpa ada aba-aba atau suara, begitu Schwarz menganggukan kepalanya mereka semua bergerak. Baik Kurt maupun anggota kelompok yang lain mengikuti Schwarz, mereka masing-masing bergerak menuju posisi mereka masing-masing.

Mereka mempersiapkan diri di posisi untuk sebuah serangan sayap yang pastinya mengejutkan lawan dan menimbulkan kerusakan besar, tanpa perlu memastikan posisi lawan untuk kali kedua mereka yakin kalau angota kelompok seberang pasti akan menerjang maju bagaikan perkataan dari Schwarz.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka, kelompok itu terpecah menjadi dua seperti yang sudah direncanakan, tiga pemain mengikuti Schwarz dan sisanya mengikuti Kurt, mereka mengambil langkah menuju permukaan yang jauh lebih tinggi agar mendapatkan keuntungan pada saat melakukan kontak senjata.

Acara menunggu pun terjadi, kedua kelompok akan saling beradu antara satu sama lain tapi sekitar lima belas menit telah berlalu. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda dari kelompok lawan akan datang di pandangan mata Schwarz dan Kurt serta anggota kelompoknya yang lain.

Mereka pun mulai bertanya-tanya, apakah kelompok lawan mundur karena menyadari situasi ataukah mereka masih menunggu untuk melancarkan serangan.

Pada awalnya Schwarz masih percaya diri dengan strateginya, akan tetapi dia mulai kehilangan kesabaran pada saat setengah jam telah berlalu.

Sepertinya kelompok lawan benar-benar bersabar dan berhati-hati, atau mereka menyadari strateginya sehingga dengan sengaja menghina kelompok Schwarz dengan bermain acara menunggu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Schwarz berpikir kepada dirinya sendiri, dia sangat yakin kalau seharusnya kelompok lawan sudah tiba sedari tadi dan menjadi sasaran dari timah yang keluar dari moncong senjata kelompoknya.

Tapi waktu setengah jam telah berlalu, tak mungkin mereka bisa terlambat seperti ini.

Ia lanjut berpikir sampai akhirnya ada sebuah ledakan terdengar dari arah bawah bukit tempat mereka berada.

Ledakan tersebut kemudian diikuti dengan debu yang berkumpul di sekitar daerah tersebut, menyebabkan pandangan mata milik kelompok Schwarz yang sudah terbagi dengan kelompok Kurt terbagi.

Jarak antara mereka berdua cukup jauh, berkomunikasi antara satu sama lain tidak memungkinkan. Mereka harus menggunakan semacam perangkat untuk melakukannya dan itulah apa yang mereka keluarkan.

"Apa-apaan itu?"

"Sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari Frag Grenade. Biasanya digunakan untuk menimbulkan kehancuran tapi sepertinya digunakan untuk menaikkan debu serta pasir, mereka akan datang kapan saja setelah ini."

Kurt menyiapkan Fallbringer-nya, memasang seringai dan mempersiapkan jari telunjuknya. Namun, dia tidak menarik pelatuk yang sudah ada di ujung jarinya, perintah dari Schwarz absolut jadi dia harus menunggunya.

Schwarz entah kenapa memili perasaan tidak enak mengenai semua ini, kenapa mereka sengaja memilih menggunakan Frag Grenade dan bukannya Smoke Grenade kalau ingin menghilangkan keberadaan, adalah hal yang terkatung-katung di dalam pikirannya.

Tapi dia tahu kalau keraguan adalah musuh terbesar di dalam sebuah pertempuran, tindakan yang cepat adalah hal yang akan membawakan dirinya menuju kemenangan.

Debu yang sedari tadi mengelilingi tempat bekas ledakan tersebut mulai mereda, segala senjata diarahkan kepada sebuah sosok yang berdiri seorang diri di sana.

Kurt merasa kalau dirinya seolah diremehkan dengan hadirnya satu orang di tempat bekas ledakan tersebut.

Mereka ingin bermain-main bersama kami semua ternyata, begitulah pikir Kurt sembari menggertakan giginya lalu menggerakkan leher sehingga tercipta bunyi bagaikan sesuatu yang patah.

"Schwarz, perintah?"

"Tembak."

Suara rentetan senjata yang amat keras pun dimulai, menciptakan sebuah paduan suara kehancuran yang menyeka telinga semua orang yang berada di area tersebut.

Semuanya berbunyi, menghasirkan sebuah orkestra, membuat sosok yang menjadi sasaran tembak mereka tersebut bergerak ke sana ke mari, mengikuti daya laju yang dibawa oleh tiap peluru.

Setelah peluru mereka semua benar-benar habis, akhirnya mereka berhenti. Memang terkesan seperti sesuatu yang terlihat agak berlebihan tapi Schwarz dan Kurt memiliki pikiran yang sama, dia ingin memasukkan teror ke dalam pikiran dari kelompok yang menjadi lawan mereka.

"Rasakan itu!"

Kurt berteriak, menunjukkan kepuasannya atas kehancuran yang dibuatnya, anggota kelompoknya yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kecuali Schwarz seorang, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah sejak awal.

Matanya kemudian terbuka lebar pada saat debu yang diciptakan oleh tembakkan mereka mereda, mereka sudah tidak terbuka lebar lagi, melainkan sudah melotot dan dipenuhi oleh rasa keterkejutan.

"Semuanya! Itu hanyalah umpan!"

Tulisan [Immortal Object] yang besar bisa terlihat dari bekas 'sosok' yang baru saja menjadi sasaran tembak mereka, dan alangkah terkejutnya anggota kelompok Schwarz pada saat menyadari itu dan ditambah lagi pada saat melihat apa yang baru saja mereka tembaki.

"Hah?! Tubuh dari pemain lainnya?!"

Sistem GGO meregistrasikan tubuh pemain yang sudah kehilangan HP sebagai Immortal Object atau benda yang tak dapat dilukai, sebenarnya tubuh yang sudah kehilangan HP mereka harusnya segera menghilang dan menjadi pecahan sehingga hanya ada satu kesimpulan yang bisa mereka capai.

Ada seseorang dengan Skill tertentu yang memperpanjang masa keberadaan tubuh tersebut dan dengan sengaja meletakkanya di sana dalam posisi berdiri, dimana itu adalah hal yang mungkin selama mereka memiliki Skill yang dibutuhkan.

"Engineer..."

"Apa?"

"Orang yang bisa membuat sebuah tubuh bisa terus berdiri seperti ini adalah seorang Engineer yang sudah ahli, dia menggunakan Skill yang mereplikasi jaringan tubuh walau dari luar lalu membuatnya tegang kembali. Tubuh itu bisa berdiri karena Skill yang dimiliki oleh seorang Engineer!"

"Apa katamu?"

Schwarz segera terdiam pada saat mendengar teriakkan penuh rasa sakit dan keterkejutan melanda sisinya.

Begitu dia menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut, dia dihadapkan dengan pemandangan dimana salah satu anggota kelompoknya baru saja jatuh karena menerima sebuah tembakkan tepat di kepala dan luka yang dideritanya tersebut amat lebar, dia langsung bisa menyimpulkan senjata macam apa yang digunakan oleh siapapun yang telah menembak anggota kelompoknya tersebut.

Shotgun! Tapi dari mana?!

Sebelum dia bisa sempat menarik kesimpulan atas lokasi dari siapapun yang sudah menarik pelatuknya untuk menjatuhkan anggota kelompoknya, rentetan suara tembakkan di bawah menyambut telinga miliknya dan pada saat bersamaan dia juga bisa mengetahui kalau Kurt langsung menembakkan senjatanya bersama dengan anggota kelompok yang ada di sisinya.

"Oryaaaaaaaah! Mati kau!"

Kurt berteriak dengan penuh niat membunuh, dia benar-benar ingin menghabisi siapapun yang baru saja menembaki dirinya.

Kabut debu yang mengeliling tempat bekas ledakan tersebut menghilang dan dari sana munculah sosok yang memiliki tubuh pendek untuk standar GGO, dia mungkin hanya berada di kisaran 165 cm saja, bahkan mungkin kurang dan dia adalah orang yang menembaki Kurt.

Walau dia tidak bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas karena tembakkan yang diletupkannya, Kurt tahu kalau sosok tersebut adalah seorang pria dilihat dari bentuk tubuh dan model rambutnya yang pendek serta memiliki warna putih dengan beberapa helai memiliki warna merah yang mencolok menjelang bagian ujung rambut.

Tetapi ada hal yang mengejutkan Kurt, hal itu sebenarnya merupakan hal yang amat simpel tapi tetap saja tak bisa dipercayainya.

Sosok yang menjadi sasaran tembaknya tersebut bergerak dengan kecepatan yang amat tinggi, bahkan peluru dari Fallbringer yang diarahkan kepada sosok tersebut tak bisa menyamai kecepatan langkah kaki dari sang sosok pendek berambut putih kemerahan tersebut.

Mata milik Kurt melotot, dia tidak pernah melihat pemandangan semacam ini sebelumnya sepanjang dia bermain GGO, semua orang seharusnya bertekuk lutut dan terpecah menjadi serpihan data pada saat berhadapan dengan Fallbringer miliknya.

Akan tetapi dia kemudian menyadari satu kemungkinan, satu kemungkinan ini benar-benar tidak bisa diterima oleh pria bertubuh besar tersebut tapi ini hanyalah penjelasan logis atas kemampuan bergerak sosok tersebut.

"Apa ini?! Tidak mungkin! Seharusnya dia sudah menjadi sasaran dari Fallbringer sedari tadi, jangan-jangan dia memiliki status Agility yang amat tinggi?! Dia sudah bergerak sejauh ini dengan berlari saja tanpa menggunakan Skill!"

Itu adalah satu-satunya kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi di sini, Kurt mengetahuinya tapi ingin menyangkalnya. Namun, sayangnya suaranya baru saja dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya, bagaikan mengkhianati dirinya sendiri.

Pemandangan di depan matanya benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya, hanya orang yang bodoh atau maniak, bahkan gila jika mereka hanya mengandalkan Agility dan itu menjelaskan akan mengapa rendahnya tingkat akurasi dari tiap tembakan senjata yang dimuntahkan oleh sosok tersebut.

Baik dari sisi Kurt maupun Schwarz sama sekali tidak ada yang terkena tembakkan dari sosok tersebut, semuanya murni tembakkan biasa dan tak perlu waktu lama bagi kelompok yang sudah terpisah tersebut untuk menyadari niat dari sang penembak.

Dia berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian, dibantu dengan kecepatannya yang luar biasa itu tadi maka ini adalah kesimpulan paling tepat atas mengapa sosok tersebut berlari dan menembakkan senjatanya.

Ditambah lagi di sisi Schwarz, anggota kelompoknya tengah berjatuhan satu demi satu dengan cepat sampai akhirnya meyisakan sosok Schwarz seorang diri.

Namun, Schwarz bisa langsung menyimpulkan letak sang pengguna Shotgun setelah dia melihat cara anggota kelompoknya jatuh.

Schwarz segera mengeluarkan sebuah Smoke Grenade, dia bisa bertindak dengan cepat dan mengganggu pandangan dari lawannya, dirinya yakin kalau lawannya tidak akan menduga kalau situasi akan berbalik dengan begini.

Tapi sebuah bisikkan mengejutkan Schwarz.

"Aku mendapatkanmu."

"Hah?!"

Suara dari Shotgun langsung menyeka telinga pria bertubuh kecil tersebut dan begitu dia sadar separuh bagian tubuhnya telah terpisah dari tempatnya, secara efektif menandakan bahwa dia sudah kehilangan kemampuan untuk melawan meski dia masih memiliki HP.

Satu-satunya kesempatan untuk bisa melawan balik adalah dengan mengharapkan kehadiran teman satu kelompoknya yang memiliki Role Support dan menyembuhkan dirinya, dengan menggunakan kemampuan Role Support maka dia akan mendapatkan bagian tubuhnya yang terpisah kembali.

Hanya saja, itu adalah khayalan saja karena Schwarz sadar kalau anggota kelompoknya yang dipimpin oleh Kurt terlalu terfokus dengan kehadiran sosok yang berada di bawah bukit.

"Sial, sial! Kau siapa?!"

Dia merutuk, dia meminta kejelasan, dia ingin tahu akan apa yang terjadi dan siapa yang baru saja menembaknya. Hilang sudah ketenangan yang sudah menemani Schwarz sedari tadi, digantikan dengan amarah dan pandangan penuh kebencian.

Pada saat gas dari granat yang dilemparkan oleh Schwarz menghilang, dia disambut dengan sosok seorang pemuda dengan pakaian camo tapi ditutupi oleh semacam jubah dengan motif naga tapi masih bisa berfungsi sebagai kamuflase.

Pria itu memiliki rambut hitam legam sepundak, bersama dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat amat dingin, tapi seringai yang terpampang di wajahnya bisa langsung membuat semua orang mengambil kesimpulan yang sama; dia adalah bajingan.

Bentuk wajahnya membuatnya nampak tampan dan menarik, jenis avatar yang langka di dalam GGO. Akan tetapi tetap saja, seringai yang menghiasi wajah miliknya tersebut akan membuat beberapa orang muak.

Schwarz sendiri langsung menciut begitu mengetahui siapa lawannya, dia mengetahui lawannya karena dia amat terkenal, bukan dengan nama baik.

Sebaliknya, pria yang ada di hadapan Schwarz adalah seorang Information Broker yang memiliki reputasi buruk karena dia tidak ragu menjual segala sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan pemain GGO lainnya, setidaknya di dalam game dan menyebabkan konflik di antara mereka.

Dengan jubah bermotif naga tersebut saja seharusnya dia sudah tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"Sang Information Killer! Reinz?!"

"Ohh, kau mengetahuiku, jadi kau pemain Veteran. Tapi aku seharusnya sudah menyadarinya dari cara bermain kalian, strategi untuk melakukan serangan menjepit dari dua arah sayap adalah ide yang bagus. Sayangnya karena lawan kalian adalah diriku dan kawan-kawanku nasib kalian buruk."

Dengan nada penuh rasa kesombongan, Reinz, nama dari sang penodong Shotgun, baru saja melontarkan sebuah deklarasi yang amat berani dan kecongkakan adalah hal yang bisa terasa dengan amat jelas dari tiap ucapannya.

"Kami?—tunggu, kalau begitu jangan-jangan Kurt juga mendapatkan serangan kejutan?!"

"Benar, Sebastian mungkin tengah menghabisi mereka dengan menggunakan Photon Sword, benar-benar deh..."

Dibandingkan dengan Schwarz yang nampak begitu terguncang dan penuh akan rasa keterkejutan begitu menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, Reinz terlihat nampak begitu santai, bahkan dia sempat menguap.

"... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti pemikirannya, menggunakan senjata yang tidak efektif semacam Photon Sword di dalam game ini, mentang-mentang ada seorang pemenang Bullet of Bullets yang menggunakannya dia langsung mengganti senjatanya."

"Se—Sebastian, pengguna Photon Sword yang terkenal karena tekniknya. Sebastian sang Violent Slasher?!"

"Oho, ternyata kau juga mengenal Sebastian. Benar-benar pemain Veteran, aku tidak akan terkejut kalau kau mengingat nama dari setiap orang yang ada di rangking atas, tapi hal tidak penting semacam itu tentunya hanya diingat oleh jenis pemain sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang berada di bawah sana?! Jangan bilang dia adalah salah seorang kenalanmu yang terkenal?!"

"Haaah? Maksudmu si rambut putih di bawah sana itu? Dia Noob."

Tubuh Schwarz langsung ingin kejang-kejang rasanya pada saat mendengar perkataan dari Reinz, orang dengan kecepatan luar biasa yang terus berlari di bawah sana adalah seorang Noob alias pemain pemula, bagaimana caranya dia bisa menerima fakta yang amat susah dipercaya tersebut.

"N—Noob?! Jangan bercanda, dia memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa seperti itu! Pasti dia adalah pemain Veteran!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memberitahumu sebuah kisah konyol mengenai Noob yang ada di bawah itu?"

"Ki—kisah konyol?"

Seringai milik Reinz semakin lebar dan dia tahu kalau dia bisa mengobrol seenaknya karena Schwarz tak akan bisa melawan.

"Ada seorang pemain baru di GGO, dia adalah Noob yang ada di bawah itu. GGO adalah VRMMORPG pertama miliknya tapi dia bisa bermain dengan cukup baik sampai levelnya mencapai angka 20, levelnya saat ini, tetapi ada suatu cerita lucu mengenai dirinya, yakni fakta bahwa dia dengan bodohnya mengaplikasikan semua Status Point miliknya ke status Agility miliknya karena mendengar Build Agility adalah yang terkuat, dan dia meninggalkan statusnya yang lain begitu saja sekaligus tanpa pernah mengganti senjatanya."

Cerita itu amatlah absurd, tak mungkin Schwarz bisa mempercayainya begitu saja, setidaknya sampai dia melihat hasilnya sendiri di bawah sana.

Dia benar-benar syok dan tercengang, rasanya itu adalah sebuah kebohongan terbesar yang pernah didengar oleh Schwarz sepanjang dia bermain GGO, tapi seringai yang terpasang di wajah milik Reinz seolah menjadi penanda kalau itu semua adalah kebenarannya.

Kepercayaan diri berlebihan yang menandakan kalau itu adalah kebenarannya, sehingga pada akhirnya mau tak mau Schwarz harus percaya.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu nama dia, maka anggap saja ini adalah informasi gratis dariku. Dia adalah Varuna, ingat saja nama itu."

"Varuna..."

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Wajahnya yang tampan dan penuh kepercayaan diri kembali nampak menyebalkan, dia sudah ingin mengakhiri semuanya dengan cepat. Kemalasan untuk berbicara sudah merundungnya.

"... satu pertanyaan terakhir saja."

"Hm?"

"Apakah kalian menghabisi kelompok yang akan menjadi lawan kami?"

"... benar sekali."

"Hmph, baiklah. Habisi aku kalau begitu."

Suara dari Shotgun yang amat keras pun menjadi penanda dari akhir hidup Schwarz.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Reinz masih memasang wajah tak pedulinya dan membatin di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Mana mungkin aku mengatakan kalau yang menjatuhkan anggota kelompok lawan adalah Varuna seorang? Setelah memberitahu kisah tentang kecepatannya maka mana mungkin dia bisa percaya...

Begitulah hal yang terlintas di dalam batin milik Reinz sembari ia memandang ke arah tubuh milik Schwarz yang berubah menjadi kepingan data lalu menghilang dari pandangan.

Dia pun mengambil langkah ke depan, melihat ke bawah bukit dan menemukan kalau Varuna ternyata sudah menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah batu yang bereada di jalur yang sama dengan bukit Kurt berada.

Reinz kemudian menggunakan perangkat komunikasinya sebuah Radio yang terlihat amat lawas untuk menghubungi rekannya yang lain, yakni Sebastian.

"Sebas, bagaimana di sana?"

"Sudah selesai, tak ada yang bersisa dari lawan."

"Seperti biasanya kau bisa diandalkan."

"Bagaimana dengan Varuna?"

Dari suara dari si Sebastian, Reinz bisa merasakan ada kekhawatiran di dalamnya, tapi Reinz hanya mendengus sembari berjalan berbalik dari arah bukit tersebut dan membawa Shotgun miliknya di pundak.

"Dia baik-baik saja, untuk seorang Noob dia lumayan hebat."

Sementara itu, Varuna yang berada di bawah sana berusaha untuk menyelaraskan napasnya.

Meski ini hanyalah dunia virtual yang terdiri dari angka nol dan satu yang membentuk kenyataan yang ada di hadapan matanya, dia masih merasa kalau ini adalah kenyataan hingga membuatnya terengah-engah seperti ini.

Sebuah suara tawa keluar dari mulut milik Varuna.

"Aku... sepertinya kecanduan dengan sensasi adrenalin ini."

Dia pun tertawa pelan sembari memandang ke arah kedua telapak tangannya yang amat halus dan mirip seperti tangan dari seorang gadis.

Tawa pelan tersebut meledak, tapi berhenti di tengah jalan pada saat dia mendapatkan notifikasi kalau dia harus segera Log Out dari game karena ada seseorang yang sedang ingin menghubunginya di dunia nyata.

"Uwah, gawat... aku harus kembali ke kota kalau begini ceritanya."

Panggilan tersebut berasal dari salah satu anggota keluarganya, lebih tepatnya ibunya.

Dengan cepat tangan milik Varuna bergerak untuk mengeluarkan interface virtual dalam bentuk sebuah keyboard dan menuliskan pesan kepada kedua kawannya, yakni Reinz dan Sebastian karena dirinya masih belum memiliki perangkat komunikasi seperti Radio.

Pesan tertulis bisa sampai ke mailbox mereka kapan saja, dan jemari Varuna menuliskan pesan kalau dia harus segera Log Out dengan cepat.

Sebelum kawan-kawannya memberikan persetujuan, dia sudah menggunakan Gadget tertentu untuk kembali ke SBC Glocken, kota aman dari GGO, dan meninggalkan dunia virtual Gun Gale Online.


End file.
